This invention is directed toward an improved mobile conveyor unit.
Mobile conveyor units for loading or unloading goods are well known. However the known conveyor units do not have sufficient flexibility for many of the jobs they are used for. By flexibility, it is meant the ability to deliver the goods being handled to changing unloading points without having to move the conveyor unit.
Many conveyor units are known that have a conveyor that can be raised or lowered to change the location of the unloading end of the conveyor vertically. Conveyor units are also known which have conveyors that can be extended or retracted to change the location of the unloading end of the conveyor longitudinally. There are also known conveyor units having conveyors which combine both features such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,353 by way of example. However, even these combined conveyor units must be frequently shut down and moved to a new position when in use to accomodate the growing pile of goods delivered by the conveyor unit.
Another problem with known conveyor units resides in the time required to adjust the conveyor unleading end to a new position. This is normally done from the ground and often requires a second operator at the unloading end of the conveyor shouting instructions to the operator on the ground as to how to reposition the unloading end. Because of the different interpretations given to the instructions, it can take some time before the conveyor is properly positioned.